La Consolante
by MoW88
Summary: : A.U. Très librement inspirée du Livre D'Anna Gavalda La Consolante. Une fic sur les décisions qu'il nous faut parfois prendre et sur les choix qu'il nous faut parfois faire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La série Castle, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Andrew Marlowe,et à ABC. De même l'histoire de La _Consolante_ d'Anna Gavalda, ne m'appartient pas et je m'en suis uniquement inspirée. J'ai écrit cette fic pour mon plaisir uniquement et je ne touche pas d'argent dans l'écriture de cette fic.

Saison: Aucune puis que AU. Mais dans le cours du temps entre la première et la seconde saison

Spoilers: /

Genre: Romance [B/C]/ Friendship/Family

Rating : PG-13

Résumé: A.U. Très librement inspirée du Livre D'Anna Gavalda La Consolante. Une fic sur les décisions qu'il nous faut parfois prendre et sur les choix qu'il nous faut parfois faire.

NDA: Belle lecture. Laissez vos magnifiques commentaires, bons ou mauvais je prends ! Et Merci à tous mes followers, et reviewers vous êtes adorablement géniaux.

_LA CONSOLANTE_

_1._

Richard Castle 41 ans, une fille sublime, une femme tout aussi belle, une carrière de rêve, vingt-cinq best-sellers, deux comics books et bientôt un film en préparation et pourtant il lui semble qu'il n'a jamais été aussi loin du bonheur. Lui, aux mille lueurs d'espoir, aux cents blagues à la minute, à l'optimisme à tout épreuve est aujourd'hui perdu dans les méandres d'une vie qui lui semble trop rapide, trop vaine aussi.

Il sursaute quand la serveuse touche son épaule, elle lui offre un sourire d'excuse en lui proposant de nouveau un café. Il sourit en retour acquiesce, elle s'en va, lui retourne dans son esprit troublé.

Sur la table de fer poli, une lettre git, scellée encore par la colle artificielle de l'enveloppe qui la retient. Il a reconnu le code postal plus que l'écriture, mais qu'importe il n'est pas prêt à l'ouvrir, il pense savoir ce que retient ce morceau de papier et il n'est pas prêt encore à l'accepter.

La serveuse revient, se débarrasse de son liquide noir dans sa tasse de faïence, repart tandis que la cloche du Diner annonce l'arrivée d'une chevelure de feu. En un instant elle est dans ses bras, il inspire, se noie dans cette jeunesse pleine d'espoir et de rêves.

_ Hey Pa' ! Lui sourit-elle en prenant place en face le lui, les joues rosées, le sourire immense.

_Dois-je en déduire que ton groupe d'étude a été fructueux.

Sa fille rougit un peu plus mais ne cache pas son sourire.

_Owen… Et bien disons qu'Owen s'est être très persuasif… Elle laisse un ton amusé dans sa voix, aime voir son père se tortiller sur sa chaise avant de le sortir de sa misère

_Donc oui, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur un sujet d'études…

L'écrivain soupire de soulagement, elle renchérit.

_Et aussi sur l'endroit où il devra m'emmener pour notre premier rendez-vous !

Eclats de rire. Il avait oublié comme c'était bon, de se perdre dans cette joie gratuite, sans fausseté et sans attente, sans flash ni journaliste. Il l'aime, elle grandit et il a peur.

Elle a dû voir le tourment dans ses yeux, laisse seulement un sourire se peindre sur ses lèvres quand elle saisit sa main, grande et chaude.

_Papa ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il essaie de sourire, n'arrive qu'à dessiner une grimace informe. Sa voix est rauque quand il la libère.

_Oui, Chérie, tout va bien, seulement la fatigue, le stresse de la deadline pour le prochain livre, Gina qui me harcèle, le refrain habituel.

Il sourit, elle n'y croit pas, il continue.

_On devrait y aller ta mère va s'inquiéter. Dit-il en se levant glissant la lettre étrangère dans la poche de son manteau. Contre son cœur.

_Elle n'est pas à la maison, elle avait une réunion avec un directeur artistique, elle ne rentrera que ce soir tard…

Il n'aime pas le ton de sa fille, cette espèce de colère sous-jacente, comme si la réalité de leur monde hypocrite venait d'entrer en collision avec ses quinze ans d'innocence. Comme si elle savait, elle aussi la véritable nature de ce « rendez-vous ».

Il passe un bras sur ses épaules, la serre contre lui.

_Toi et Moi alors, hein ? Wung Fuu ?

La jeune fille rattrape son sourire

_En regardant Star Wars ?

_Quoi d'autre ? Murmure-t-il dans son éclat de rire.

* * *

Ses yeux sont collés sur l'écran qui reste désespérément blanc, il fronce les sourcils comme si par ce simple fait il pouvait faire apparaitre mots, phrases et figures de style, mais rien, rien que des images d'elle, belle, souriante, pleine de vie et de drames. Il soupire, ne sent pas la larme qui s'échappe de ses yeux, n'entend pas la porte d'entrée, les talons sur le parquet, ne la voit pas non plus cette femme qui porte l'odeur d'un autre homme.

Pourtant la voilà qui passe ses bras fins autour de son cou, le serre contre sa poitrine et dépose un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

_Richard… Qu'il est bon de t'avoir à la maison. Tu as manqué à Alexis.

Déjà elle s'en va, il ne la rattrape pas, entend seulement sa propre voix.

_Et à toi Meredith, je t'ai manqué ?

Elle lui sourit, en coin, laisse sa langue se perdre sur ses lèvres glossées et dans un mouvement expert laisse sa robe noir glisser de son corps parfait. Il est perdu.

* * *

Le parquet grince sous ses pas silencieux, il s'assoit à son bureau, ouvre le premier tiroir, sort la lettre qu'il a enfoui sous un tas de manuscrits jamais édités. Ses mains tremblent alors que son index se perd au coin de l'enveloppe, la déchirant avec patience et minutie.

_Richard.A. Rodgers._

Il n'y a qu'elle. Qu'elle. Dix ans bientôt onze qu'il ne la pas vue, qu'elle est partie à l'autre bout du monde et qu'il n'a pas jugé nécessaire de garder le contact. Lui, qui prône à tout va les valeurs de la famille, la nécessité des liens, il l'a laissée partir, l'a abandonnée comme il s'est senti abandonné.

L'écriture est belle et il se souvient maintenant des heures passées à étudier chaque courbe manuscrite, chaque accent élevé, une musique qu'il voulait connaitre par cœur. Les mots ne sont pas nombreux, sa gorge se serre, sa vie est au point mort, sa carrière en chute libre, sa femme le trompe, et Chet est mort.

_A Suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**_[NDA en fin de chapitre. Lisez La! =D]_**

_2._

Il a oublié la lettre. Quelque part dans un tiroir en bazar, il l'a enfouie entre des milliers de papiers oubliés, gribouillés sans importance. C'est ce qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'elle est de l'importance cette missive étrange et étrangère. Pourtant il peut voir dans sa tête les courbes d'une écriture d'un autre temps, sa signature à elle, qui a signé tant et tant de papiers. Elle lui manque. Là devant son écran blanc au curseur exigeant qui le nargue sans relâche. Il se souvient de la douceur de sa main, cette façon dont elle avait de la laisser trainer sur sa joue, au bas de sa nuque, ses étreintes parfumées et douce. Elle lui manque. Non. Non. Il l'a oubliée, elle n'est plus là, elle est a des milliers de kilomètres, sur un autre continent, il l'a oubliée, elle est n'est plus rien, plus rien…

Excepté qu'elle est tout, elle l'a toujours été et le sera toujours, elle est les matins d'hiver passés sous des couvertures rafistolées, des parties de boules de neige au lieu de jours d'école, elle est les soirées mondaines de Los Angeles à New York, les périples au travers du pays et de l'Europe, les Noëls avec rien et les étés dans les Hamptons, elle est tout. La folie, la générosité, les excentricités, l'exaspération et le réconfort, elle est tout. Elle est l'amour.

Il soupire perdant une main lasse dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés d'une nuit presque blanche. Quelque part dans le loft le parquet grince, une poignée tourne, sa femme vient de partir, il soupire, une fois encore, mais de soulagement. Sa tête part en arrière, ses paumes compressent ses orbites comme dans l'espoir d'effacer les millions d'images qui défilent dans son esprit, il secoue sa tête trop pleine, esquisse un sourire triste, clic sur son écran toujours blanc, le ferme, puis achète un billet pour Paris.

* * *

Il aime les aéroports, depuis tout petit déjà, il ne voyait jamais la déchirure des départs mais toujours le bonheur des retrouvailles. Enfant il aimait regarder ses engins immenses décoller avec une apparente facilité déconcertante, magique presque, puis adolescents il se plaisait à retrouver ces regards émerveillés dans ceux des enfants éparpillés contre les vitres, les nez déformés, les mains collées comme prêtes à attraper ces oiseaux de fer. Il aimait s'imaginer les histoires des étreintes qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux, les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux étrangers, les baisers volés si rapides qu'ils ne pouvaient être retournés, il aimait le mélange des langues, les accents exotiques, les sourires des nouvelles découvertes, des périples uniques, il admirait les flashs qui illuminaient le lieu, lui donnant une impression d'universalité, d'infini.

Un melting pot mondial résidait dans ces lieux, une peinture mouvante des traditions et des préférences de chaque culture.

Il aime les aéroports, surtout aujourd'hui quand tous ces éventails de couleur et ce brouhaha ambiant lui permettent d'oublier, pour quelques instants, les tumultes qui se pressent dans sa tête.

Son estomac gargouille fortement, à ses côtés un petit garçon rigole, il sourit doucement en retour. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas sourit ? Sans Alexis. Sans se forcer ? Il ne sait plus. Et manger ? Quand était-ce la dernière fois ? Hier ? Avant-hier ? Il y a trois jours ?

Il veut vomir, souffle doucement, imagine sa main dans ses cheveux, sa tête tourne, il regarde l'écran qui annonce les départs, encore une heure, il est arrivé tôt, sans bagages, il ne restera pas longtemps.

Il veut juste la voir, la serrer dans ses bras, lui tenir la main pendant qu'on descendra le cercueil dans un trou d'où il ne reviendra pas, la raccompagner, l'écouter raconter théâtralement ces onze dernières années, lui dire une dernière fois « _je t'aime_ », celui qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de prononcer entre deux hurlements, lui sourire et partir, une fois pour toute. Sans elle. L'oublier.

Dans sa poche son portable vibre, il le tire péniblement, observe quelques secondes le sourire ancien et encore amoureux de sa femme, le garçonnet toujours à ses côtés se penche pour regarder, lui soupire et fait glisser son doigt sur l'écran.

_ _Chaton_, où es-tu ? Et c'est quoi ce mot gribouillé ? En France ? Que vas-tu faire là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que…

_Meredith… Je dois y aller…

_Pourquoi ?

Il se demande s'il n'y a pas un peu de jalousie dans sa voix. Non, depuis longtemps toutes sortes de sentiments ont déserté leur mariage, ils ne sont plus que deux animaux, sombrant dans la faiblesse des caresses quand leur sensualité se fait trop pressante.

_Il y a des choses que je dois régler là-bas, une personne que je dois voir.

_Une femme.

De la jalousie donc. Quand même. Toujours.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Mer… C'est compliqué.

Le petit garçon, drôle de nouvel ami, pose une main sur son épaule, en lui donnant un timide sourire, comme s'il savait. L'écrivain fatigué, le regarde troublé, puis presse deux doigts sur ses paupières fatiguées.

_Je pars à Los Angeles. Dit-elle soudain.

_Pour combien de temps ? Il demande.

_ Trois mois… Pour le moment…

_Alexis ?

_Les derniers examens sont cette semaine, après elle a ce programme à Princeton, elle me rejoindra en suivant.

_Je pourrai la prendre, je ne serai pas là-bas longtemps, quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus.

_Parfait, comme ça je n'aurais pas à aller la chercher.

Il entend son soulagement, se mord l'intérieur de la joue, sent la main de l'enfant qui est à ses côtés se serrer sur son épaule, expire.

_Je t'appellerai en rentrant… Grince-t-il

Elle expire fortement, il l'imagine sa langue sur ses lèvres, sa main dans ses cheveux, ces gestes futiles qu'elle ne sait pas faire pour cacher son énervement, pour préserver les apparences.

_Richard, écoutes, je crois que…

Elle ne finit pas, il la coupe :

_Je sais.

Il raccroche. Soulagé. Se lève, plus qu'une demie heure. Sourit vraiment à cet enfant qui lui donne du courage, cherche dans son sac, trouve une de ces sucettes qu'il avait acheté dans un magasin russe, la lui tend.

_Elles ont un goût de savon… Génialissime !

L'enfant rit en prenant la sucette, il s'en va avant que les parents de cet angelot de passage ne le prennent pour un pervers quelconque.

Porte d'embarquement D, la file de gens qui s'accumule n'est pas très importante, l'été n'a pas encore commencé, le vol sera calme. Son téléphone vibre de nouveau, cette fois il est accueilli par l'innocence de sa fille.

_Hey chérie ! Il répond, le cœur plus léger mais l'estomac toujours noué.

_Alors tu pars ?

_Oui.

_Meredith dit que c'est pour aller voir une autre femme.

_Elle a raison. Alexis c'est…

_Je veux venir avec toi !

_Quoi ?

_Là – bas je veux y aller avec toi, je ne veux pas rester là, avec elle ou aller à Los Angeles et… et ne plus te voir.

_Non, non, non, Alexis, ce n'est pas ça, pas ça du tout. Je ne pars que quelques jours, j'ai des choses à régler. Toi tu finis tes examens, tu découvres Princeton et ensuite je te récupère et ce sera juste toi et moi dans les Hamptons. Okay ?

Il l'entend trembler, imagine son regard perdu d'enfant bientôt adulte et là dans cette seconde, il rêve de pouvoir déchirer ce billet maudit, de l'oublier elle, et d'aller serrer sa fille dans ses bras, de construire des forts en couvertures et de manger des sucreries jusqu'à ce qu'ils explosent.

Mais il ne peut pas, il doit en finir avec son souvenir, heureusement comme toujours sa petite fille le sauve.

_Okay Papa, ça ira, deux semaines de Meredith ça devrait pouvoir se gérer, surtout avec la promesse de passer le reste de l'été avec toi.

Son cœur se calme.

_Je t'aime Alexis.

_Moi aussi Papa, moi aussi.

Elle a dû comprendre quelque chose au son de sa voix, il l'aime encore plus.

_Ramène moi une photo des toits de Paris. Elle murmure.

_Bien sûr. Assure-t-il, ne lui dit pas qu'il ne sera là-bas que quelques heures.

_Bye.

_A plus tard.

Ils raccrochent, dans les hauts parleurs une inconnue lui rappelle que c'est le dernier appel pour son vol. Il s'envole.

* * *

C'est la lumière qui le choque en premier. Cette douceur chaude qui l'envahit et l'apaise. Le paysage infini berçait par les tons pastels qui se mélangent et se complètent. Paris était bruyant. Beau, immense, artistique et unique mais aussi pressé, bousculé et anonyme. Un petit New York.

Alors qu'ici, ici toute l'immensité est singulière. Quand il est sorti de sa voiture de location pour demander sa route dans un PMU du coin, on l'a regardé longuement, on lui a demandé d'où venait ce français amoché d'accent d'outre Atlantique et on a fait quelques blagues sur les Américains avant de lui donner une réponse à peu près claire.

Et le voilà perdu, mais avec de nouvelles notions de liberté, entre campagne et ciel, au milieu d'un champ Angevin à la recherche de celle qu'il a voulu oublier.

Alors, là au milieu de nulle part il éclate de rire. Un rire immense et vrai. Un rire retrouvé. Il danse au milieu de ce chemin terreux, voit les hirondelles et les étourneaux s'envoler dans un nuage, imite leur ronde, ne voit pas la voiture avancer vers lui, sent seulement l'impact.

Tout est doré. Il a mal partout et ne sent plus la moitié de son visage. La couleur d'or s'en va, tandis qu'un visage ridé mais rassurant se penche vers lui.

_Ca va aller ?

La voix est teintée d'anglais et un instant il se perd.

__Yes, yes I'm alright… Just give me a moment…_ Il tente de se relever, sa tête tourne.

__Wow…_

__Dizzy ?_ Demande l'autre, à la chevelure grisée.

__Yeah…_

__Well, you did crash against my car…_

__Sorry about that…_

_Non ça va, à part deux ou trois gouttes de sang, elle n'a rien, mais vous… vous devriez aller voir un médecin.

_Non, je vous remercie… J'ai quelqu'un à voir.

L'autre secoue la tête ne dit rien, semble avoir l'habitude des gens têtus.

_Où allez-vous, en dansant comme ça ?

_Chemin des Haut Noyers…

_Oh…

_Vous connaissez ?

L'autre acquiesce, un étrange sourire en coin.

_J'y passe quelque fois, mais vous savez ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment, il y a eu, enfin Chet Palaburn est mort il y a quelques jours… et…

_Je sais c'est pour ça que je suis là.

Cette fois l'homme l'observe différemment, avec une gentillesse autre, une sorte de compréhension.

_Et bien vous avez juste à continuer tout droit puis prendre à droite et enfin à gauche, une fois sur le chemin jaune vous faites deux cents mètres et vous y serez.

L'amoché hoche la tête ne peut sourire sous son visage tuméfié.

_Merci…

_Pas de quoi…

L'autre repart vers sa voiture quand la voix de l'écrivain l'arrête.

__Hey What's your name?_

Un sourire

__Jim Beckett, I'll see ya around Mister Castle…_

Un claquement de porte, un moteur qui démarre dans un nuage de poussière doré, l'autre s'en va.

La maison est belle, le terrain immense, peuplé de toutes sortes d'arbres où le vent vient jouer, se perdant dans les feuilles et se jouant des rayons du soleil. Magnifique et calme.

Sa gorge est serrée. Il pense à Alexis, voudrait qu'elle soit ici avec lui. Pose sa tête sur le volant. La douleur lui fait comprendre son erreur. Se décide, ouvre la portière de la Ford, trop petite pour sa carrure, avance sur le gravier soudain très bruyant.

Un cri d'oiseau, il sursaute, dans la bruyère un chat s'échappe, il gravit les escaliers d'ardoises, soupire, son estomac se serre, il frappe, entend sa voix et un bruit de verre qui se brise. Serre ses mains blessées. Voit la poignée de fer s'abaisser. Retient sa respiration. Elle est là.

_Richard ?... Elle sourit presque, il veut la prendre dans ses bras.

_Mère…

_A suivre_

**NDA** : Merci à tous pour vos commentaires géniaux, vos remarques et votre soutient. Pour ceux qui s'inquiète de ne toujours pas voir Kate, promis elle arrive dans le prochain chapitre ! et les autres aussi, enfin pour eux peut-être pas dans le prochain mais très vite !

**Traduction des dialogues en anglais :**

__Yes, yes I'm alright… Just give me a moment… Il tente de se relever, sa tête tourne._

_[Oui, oui, je vais bien… Donnez-moi juste un moment…]_

__Wow…_

__Dizzy ? Demande l'autre, à la chevelure grisée._

_[Des vertiges ?]_

__Yeah…_

__Well, you did crash against my car…_

_[En même tant vous venez de vous écrase contre ma voiture.]_

__Sorry about that…_

_[Désolé d'ailleurs.]_

__Hey What's your name?_

_[Hé c'est quoi votre nom?]_

_Un sourire_

__Jim Beckett, I'll see ya around Mister Castle…_

_[Jim Beckett, on se reverra Monsieur Castle…]_


	3. Chapter 3

**NDA : Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vous êtes géniaux. Juste quelques petites précisions par rapport à l'histoire.**

**C'est très librement inspiré de La Consolante, le déroulement ne va pas forcément être le même vu le passé des personnages. De la même manière c'est une histoire A.U, j'ai pris pour base une sorte de « What If » Castle n'avait pas demandé le divorce à Meredith, c'est pour ça qu'elle est toujours là**

**L'histoire en France se passe dans l'Ouest dans la Région Angevine précisément entre Angers et Saumur !**

**Tous les personnages de Castle vont faire une apparence à part peut-être Capitaine Gates ( pas que je ne l'aime pas, loin de là mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'introduire.)**

**Voilà Belle lecture et encore merci.**

_3._

Il y a des larmes, elle surtout, lui un peu, mais il ne saurait dire si elles sont de bonheur, de soulagement ou de peine, le sel coulant contre ses plaies, s'infiltrant, infligeant sa piqûre lente et lancinante.

Elle le prend dans ses bras, comme avant, avant qu'elle ne retrouve son grand amour de jeunesse, avant qu'elle le supplie de partir avec eux, avant qu'elle ne veuille lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa femme, avant qu'il ne l'insulte, qu'elle le déchire, avant qu'il soit arrogant et qu'elle soit partie jetant derrière elle des mots qui blessent comme il l'avait blessée.

Mais voilà, il a compris, il sait qu'elle avait raison, là dans cette maison chaude, dans cette région douce, elle a perdu l'homme de sa vie, quand lui s'est perdu dans un amour qu'il croyait pour la vie et qui s'est fini à être tout sauf la vie, justement.

Il se souvient encore du claquement de la porte, là-bas à New York, un an avant le nouveau millénaire, des gonds qui résonnent, du regard colérique de sa femme, les yeux aussi flammes que sa chevelure, des pleurs de sa petite fille de presque cinq ans, perdu à l'étage dans un tourbillon d'incompréhension et de poupées. Il se souvient de l'envie de vomir qui vous tord les boyaux et vous pique les yeux, de ses mains tremblantes, de ses jambes comme coulées dans le béton et de son cœur. Son cœur brisé, haché menu, comme son premier jour d'école en pension où la porte qui avait claquée était celle d'une berline noire.

Qu'importe, le mal est le même, la douleur transcendante, une fois encore sa mère a pris la fuite. Non, non elle est amoureuse, et elle pense que lui ne l'est pas, qu'il s'enferme dans sa relation avec Meredith parce qu'il a simplement peur de ce que cela pourrait être si ça ne devait être qu'Alexis et lui.

Ça serait dur lui a-t-elle dit, mais _Elle_ a bien réussi alors pourquoi pas lui. Et c'est à ça qu'il a mal réagi, au fait _qu'elle_ n'était pas là, _qu'elle_ l'a laissé dans une cour d'école le jour de ses huit ans, un baiser sur la joue, une caresse sur le cœur, des weekends trop alcoolisés et des vacances trop courtes. _Elle_ n'était pas là et il ne veut pas ça pour sa petite fille, il veut des promenades dans le parc et des journées au Zoo, il veut être là pour les rentrées scolaires et les sorties de classes, il veut tout. _Elle_ a hurlé, il a crié, l'autre, la rousse a souri. Il veut pleurer. Déverse son estomac dans l'évier. Adieu.

Et les voilà dix ans plus tard, bientôt onze, perdus dans l'Ouest de la France, au milieu d'une campagne dorée et silencieuse. Elle lui a manqué. Il sourit malgré ses zygomatiques meurtris, _elle_, ne cesse de se jeter dans ses bras, ses doigts dessinant, modelant le moindre contour de son visage abimé. Quand son cœur semble enfin comprendre qu'il est bien là, elle demande.

_Mon Dieu Richard que t'est-il arrivé ?

Il secoue la tête, embrasse sa main chaude et fine, grince un rire.

_Juste Toi Mère, juste Toi et…et cet endroit… Répond-il en regardant autour de lui, les yeux émerveillés par la petite bâtisse de tuffeau, simple, aux poutres apparentes et au terrain infini.

_C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Elle murmure.

_Magnifique.

Puis il se décide.

_Je suis désolé…pour tout, pour…

_Oh Richard… non, non…Je…Nous… Elle soupire, s'effondre dans un canapé confortable.

_Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Commence-t-elle après un silence gêné. Ce que nous nous sommes dit ce jour-là, devait être dit, nous nous sommes simplement trompés sur la manière de le dire, _Darling_… Toi et moi, tous les deux, nous sommes des passionnés, et quand on croit à quelque chose, on se persuade que cette chose est la bonne, qu'elle est parfaite et concevable. On oublie le reste pour se perdre dans un tumulte de sensations et d'exaltation… Je me suis perdue dans le rêve de Chet et sa conquête de l'Europe et, toi, _My Dear_ tu t'es perdu dans ton fantasme d'une famille parfaite.

Elle expire une sorte de soulagement, son fils fait de même avant de lui offrir dans un sourire.

_Nous sommes des artistes…

Et son rire, si grand, si fort, si flamboyant empli l'intérieur de la maison endeuillée et redonne au cœur de l'écrivain cette magie enfantine qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié.

Ils restent ainsi un moment, lui droit, grand, apaisé, elle, petite, ses courbes épousant celles du canapé qu'elle semble avoir usé depuis plusieurs années déjà. Elle n'a pas changé, quelques rides en plus, d'autres un peu plus creusées mais toujours cet optimisme vibrant émane d'elle, cette sorte de sagesse folle, ce savoir immense que la vie est dure, le chemin long et tumultueux, mais la fin, la fin en vaut la peine.

Dans un soupir de soulagement, il se laisse aller dans un fauteuil immense et doux, ses doigts se perdent sur le cuir chaud, tandis que ses yeux se perdent sur la bibliothèque imposante, qui plie sous le poids des mots des centaines de livres qui la composent. Son regard accroche les titres de Derek Storm, il sourit, se demande si elle a compris les dédicaces, sursaute quand il sent sa main sur son épaule, il ne l'a pas entendu venir.

_Je les ai tous lus… Elle sourit, puis.

_Merci.

Il secoue la tête, elle n'a pas à le remercier, elles sont sincères ces quelques lignes qu'il lui a dédiée au début de chacun de ses livres.

_Tu écris encore ? Elle demande.

_Je l'ai tué.

Elle lève les sourcils, attend.

_Derek… Il était devenu… Un travail…

Elle rit. Approuve.

_Tout était devenu si…prévisible. Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer avant même de l'avoir écrit.

Il s'arrête, elle penche sa tête sur le côté, attend qu'il poursuive, croit savoir ce qu'il va avouer.

_ Alors non Mère, je n'écris plus, je n'ai pas écrit un mot depuis plus d'un mois, je cours les plateaux de télé, les sites de dédicaces, les conférences de presse, j'embrasse une femme qui me trompe et croise parfois une adolescente perdue dans notre tourbillon hypocrite. Il soupire, sa mère ne dit rien, se lève, revient avec un sac d'haricots congelés qu'elle lui tend, avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Lui pose les haricots sur son arcade gonflée, écoute.

_J'allais lui dire que je demandais le divorce. Avoue-t-elle soudain. Il avait une réunion avec son directeur commercial, quelque chose à voir sur l'exportation des vins, il devait rentrer tard, mais je l'attendais, j'avais décidé de lui dire ce soir-là, ce qui me trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Je l'aimais tu sais, Dieu que je l'aimais, mais il n'y avait plus de passion, juste cette tendresse désuète qui reste confortable et rassurante. Tout était prêt, je m'étais arrangée avec des amis pour loger chez eux le soir même, ma petite école de théâtre marche assez bien pour que je me débrouille toute seule, il me restait juste à lui dire… Seulement il n'est jamais rentré, il n'a jamais su, et je suis restée là, toute la nuit, entourée de mes valises à ressasser mon discours de rupture, tandis que lui, mourrait seul sur un parking désert.

Son fils ouvre la bouche, elle devine sa question.

_Arrêt cardiaque, ils l'ont trouvé le lendemain matin …

Une larme s'échappe un hoquet aussi, il serre sa main.

_On fait une drôle de paire, n'est-ce pas ?

A ça elle sourit vraiment, ses rides d'optimisme se pliant sous l'humour.

_ Les pois d'une même cosse, Richard, nous sommes tous les pois d'une cosse qu'on le veuille ou non…

Leurs rires se mêlent.

* * *

Il y a des pas pressés sur le gravier, viennent ensuite de petites mains sucrées qui se collent aux carreaux, avant que des doigts ne tentent d'abaisser la poignée de fer forgé, apparaît alors une petit tête brune aux grands yeux bruns et aux cheveux humides. En une seconde l'enfant se jette dans les bras de l'ancienne actrice, essoufflé et excité.

_Je l'ai fait Grams, je l'ai fait, j'ai réussi à traverser toute la piscine sous l'eau… Toute entière, sans une respiration !

Martha rit, en serrant l'enfant contre son cœur.

_Haaa, et bien Paul on dirait bien que tu vas pouvoir t'inscrire dans cette équipe d'apnée après tout !

Le petit garçon acquiesce dans un immense sourire avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur l'écrivain.

_ Ouch ! Fait-il en grimaçant devant le visage de ce dernier. Tu es tombé de vélo ?

Castle rit, puis grimace lui rappelle pourquoi cela est une mauvaise idée.

_Je suis tombé sur une voiture plutôt.

Les yeux de l'enfant, Paul, s'écarquillent, tandis qu'il s'approche de cet homme amoché, ses mains d'enfant tracent les coupures et bleus avant qu'il ne lâche dans un murmure impressionné.

_T'es genre un super-héros ?

_Tu parles que j'aimerais, mais non. Crois-moi je souffre, mon grand.

Paul, le regarde, la tête sur le côté, il semble perdu dans une observation détaillée de son nouvel ami, quand la voix de Martha l'interpelle.

_ Et où est ta sœur _Darling_ ? Elle est restée au fond de la Piscine ?

Le petit rigole.

_Elle est allée chez Amy, elle demande si elle peut rester dormir ? Y a tout le monde là-bas.

_Humm, nous verrons avec ton père, il ne devrait plus tarder. Répond l'actrice en jetant un coup d'œil à la grande horloge du salon.

A peine a-t-elle prononcé ces mots que de nouveau des pas se font entendre sur le gravier. La porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaitre un homme grand, de l'âge de l'écrivain, charmant, brun, le regard triste. A ses côtés une femme, petite, les cheveux claires, le regard tout aussi triste porte sous son bras des dizaines de papiers. Leur allure est semblable, leur tristesse comparable et Castle comprend alors qu'ils sont les enfants de Chet.

L'homme, Boomer, si l'écrivain se souvient correctement vient à sa rencontre, la main déjà tendue. Castle la serre, essaie d'offrir un sourire.

_Je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre père.

L'autre acquiesce.

_Merci… Richard ? C'est ça ?

_C'est ça.

La jeune femme, après avoir déposé ses dossiers les rejoint, serre à son tour la main de l'écrivain.

_Lotte. Offre-t-elle en guise de présentation.

_Mes sincères condoléances.

_Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demande-t-elle.

_ Ma première rencontre locale, avec une Ford Escort si mes souvenirs sont bons…

La jeune femme secoue la tête esquisse un sourire, et lui se sent plus léger, d'avoir offert un peu de légèreté à ce cœur si lourd.

_C'est un peu un super-héros Tatie ! Il a gagné contre une voiture. Une voiture !

Lotte laisse son sourire s'agrandir en ébouriffant les cheveux de son neveu.

_Tu crois vraiment qu'il a gagné ? Paul as-tu vu sa tête ?

Mais l'enfant n'en démord pas.

_Ouais mais je suis sûr que la voiture est pire !

Sa tante secoue la tête en fermant les yeux, avant de faire signe à l'écrivain.

_Venez, je vais vous arranger ça, tout le monde n'est pas aussi ouvert d'esprit que Paul par ici.

_Ils devraient…

La jeune femme le fait s'asseoir sur un tabouret dans la cuisine, avant de revenir avec un trousse imposante en cuir.

_Vous êtes médecin ?

_Presque… Vétérinaire !

Au regard effrayé de l'écrivain, elle éclate de rire.

Légèreté encore.

* * *

Quand Lotte a fini de le rafistoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait, il retrouve sa mère perdue sous les explications de Boomer au milieu des dizaines de papiers qui semblent être les nécessités d'usage à toute demande de crémation. Soudain une petite main chaude se glisse dans la sienne, le tirant vers le bas.

_Tu fais carrément Wolverine comme ça. Murmure Paul sous l'air amusé de l'écrivain.

En entendant la voix de son fils, Boomer demande.

_Où est Billie, Paul ?

L'enfant laisse son regard jouer avec la pointe de ses pieds avant de répondre dans un murmure mal assuré.

_Chez Amy…

Son père soupire, se passant une main dans ses cheveux parfaits. Il ouvre la bouche comme pour réprimander son fils, quand ce dernier continue.

_Elle demande si elle peut rester dormir, parce que tout le monde y est…

A ces paroles, Boomer grogne.

_ Tout le monde y est… Evidemment, dans cette jungle… Vous savez pourtant que je n'aime pas vous savoir là-bas…

_Mais Amy dit que c'est bientôt la fin de l'école et on a fabriqué cette cabane GENIALE…et…

_Boomer, tente Martha, laisse la donc dormir aux Marais, ça la changera.

L'autre, le père semble vouloir dire non.

_Elle n'a pas d'affaires là-bas et je n'ai pas le temps de lui en déposer ! Alors elle rent…

_J'irai. Interrompt la voix de Castle. Je vais les lui apporter.

_Vous ne savez pas où c'est. Répond Boomer.

_J'vais lui montrer Pa', en plus Jude doit me faire voir la nouvelle cachette qu'il a trouvé.

Comprenant sa défaite, Boomer acquiesce avant de poser de nouveau son regard au milieu des tarifs d'urnes et de prises de rendez-vous. L'écrivain échange un regard malicieux avec sa mère avant de se laisser entrainer dans une chambre voisine à la recherche du strict nécessaire pour une nuit d'été adolescente.

* * *

Le soleil commence à embrasser l'horizon quand Castle et son nouvel ami pour la vie arrive au lieu-dit des Marais, berçant le panorama dans des couleurs chaudes et pastels où viennent se mêler les premiers chants des grillons.

_Arrête-toi là sinon Marguerite risque de charger ta voiture. On ne sait jamais dans quelle humeur elle est.

_Marguerite ?

_Bah oui la vache ! Répond Paul en pointant du doigt une bovine d'Aquitaine, ruminant allégrement une botte de foin oubliée là.

_Il n'y a que _Mister B_. qui semble lui faire peur et _Javi_ quand il est là, mais sinon nous autres on se méfie, une seconde elle te fait les yeux doux et PAF la seconde d'après tu te retrouves sur le dos, éjecter par les sabots de la demoiselle. Mais bon Kate dis qu'elle donne le meilleur lait de toute la région, alors voilà.

L'écrivain sourit, envahit d'un sentiment étrange d'appartenance et de curiosité.

_Alors tu sors ou quoi ? Demande Paul.

L'autre s'exécute et avance vers ce qui lui semble être le Paradis.

Il y a un vieux pont en Fer Forgé, rouillé par endroit mais encore solide, sous lequel un ruisseau s'écoule paisiblement. Sur les rives les pruniers sauvages cohabitent avec les peupliers, les saules pleureurs, quelques chênes et des hêtres clandestins. Les hirondelles et les étourneaux semblent s'adonner à un concours de chant dans des bambous sortis d'on ne sait où. Un boite aux lettres tordue, sur laquelle on a dessiné et redessiné, prévient qu'il faut faire attention aux chiens et que vous êtes bien chez Jim, Kate, Jude, Amy, Bettie, Liam et Côme, qui tous ne semblent pas avoir de nom de famille. De nouveaux arbres apparaissent le long d'un chemin herbeux, des marronniers, des joncs, de la citronnelle, des mûriers des framboisiers, quelques Iris pas encore fanées, des jonquilles résistantes, et des Magnolias en fleurs qui dispersent une odeur rassurante et exotique.

Le Paradis, mais en mieux.

Soudain apparaît une grande maison, immense, de trois étages au moins et qui grince sous la brise estivale. Elle est belle, de guingois, ancienne, vivante. Deux grands chiens sont couchés sur les escaliers de la porte principale, un troisième course un lièvre suicidaire, dans l'herbe dorée de la fin de journée. Au loin Castle aperçoit de la vigne et d'autres bâtiments, c'est alors que son regard s'attache aux cris de joie d'enfants qui dansent autour d'un feu immense, un peu plus loin, sous des cerisiers, ils sont une dizaine, de tous âges, échangeant écouteurs de mp3 et marshmallows, apprenant la bonne façon de jouer un accord sur une vieille Fender ou comment faire un Salto arrière en étant en position de cochon pendu. L'innocence pure au Paradis et Rick Castle ne semble plus pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochent de la tribu de fanfarons, Paul tire de nouveau sur la main de l'écrivain et plonge ses yeux d'enfants dans ceux émerveillés de Castle.

_Est-ce que tu vas partir bientôt ? Il demande sérieux.

_Je ne sais pas. Répond l'autre, l'adulte. Et c'est vrai, il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

_Mais si tu pars, tu ne vas pas partir comme Gramps Chet ? Pour toujours ?

L'auteur soupire, lève les yeux au ciel et décide de faire une promesse qu'il compte tenir.

_ Non Paul, pas pour toujours.

L'enfant sourit, lui donne une étreinte rapide avant de s'enfuir vers le tumulte de rires et de bêtises.

* * *

Son arrivée provoque un étrange silence, brisé par le hennissement d'un âne quelque part, non loin, les enfants le regardent, ni méfiants, ni peureux, attendant juste qu'il se présente, qu'il s'explique.

Encore une fois c'est Paul qui vient à son secours.

_Je vous présente Rick, c'est le fils de ma Grams, il est venu de très loin pour dire au revoir à mon Gramps qui est au ciel et il a combattu une voiture Escort pour arriver chez nous et il vient déposer les affaires de Billie.

Un « _Bonsoir_ » général parcourt le cercle d'enfants avant que ces derniers ne reprennent leurs occupations, Paul avec eux, le laissant là grand nigaud, ne sachant quoi faire.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarque une toute petite silhouette cachée derrière un arbre, il s'avance, curieux quand soudain une voix l'arrête.

_Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous.

Il se retourne et soudain ce Paradis perdu est complet. Elle est belle, les cheveux détachés tombant en boucles parfaites sur ses épaules, prenant au soleil couchant et à la lueur des flammes une teinte dorée qui accentue son côté angélique. Sa tête est penchée sur le côté, et ses dents parfaites emprisonnent la moitié de sa lèvre inférieure tandis que ses yeux ont une lueur taquine, espiègle et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne semble pouvoir décrire. Elle est habillée d'une chemise d'homme blanche dont les premiers boutons sont ouverts et d'un jean délavé d'avoir été trop porté. Elle est parfaite. Il ne sait quoi dire. Ouvra la bouche. La ferme. Extraordinaire.

_Il n'aime pas les étrangers.

Un accent américain, lui dit qu'elle aussi n'est pas native des environs.

Elle a croisé ses bras sur la poitrine, semble le jauger ou le juger, il n'est pas certain, un peu des deux certainement.

_Alors c'est vous le sang sur le pare-choc ? Demande-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Il sourit.

_C'est moi. Et vous êtes Kate ?

_ _Beckett_. Elle rectifie. Il semblerait que vous ayez perdu votre première bataille.

_Hey si vous écoutez Paul, je suis un héros, Wolverine si vous voulez tout savoir.

_Mmmm, je vous aurais plus pris pour une sorte de Batman...

Il fronce les sourcils.

_Et pourquoi ça ?

_Pour le nombre de fois où vous avez fait les gros titres de la _Page Six_.

New Yorkaise alors. Parfaite. Mais déjà, elle s'en va.

_Hey, où est-ce que je dois laisser ça ? Demande-t-il en levant le sac d'affaires de Billie.

_Sous le Porche, ils vont dormir à la belle étoile ce soir.

Elle ne se retourne pas. Il l'a rattrape.

_C'est tout ? Il gémit. Il veut plus, tellement plus, mais il n'a aucune idée de ce que « _plus_ » signifie.

Elle rit et son cœur accélère.

_Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez de plus _Mister Castle ? __A drink? One night?_

Wow ? Sarcastique. Et blessée, il le lit à présent dans son regard.

_Non, non, un diner peut-être, demain ?

Elle le regarde, ne laisse rien paraitre à part sa langue qui passe que ses lèvres.

_Non. Dit-elle fermement avant de reprendre sa route.

__Why_ ? S'exaspère-t-il.

_Ça ne marche pas avec moi, Castle, le coup du gentleman… je ne suis pas… _Whatever_, c'est non.

Il soupire, ne dit rien, la suit seulement, l'épie un peu.

Soudain elle se retourne, les sourcils froncés.

_Je peux vous poser une question ?

__Shoot_…

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je veux dire, vous connaissiez à peine Chet et vous avez passé onze ans à ignorer Martha, vous êtes un millionnaire, peut-être même milliardaire, vous nager dans les cercles les plus influents de Manhattan, alors pourquoi venir vous perdre ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il la regarde longuement avant de répondre, sait qu'il ne peut pas tricher, pas avec elle, il ignore pourquoi mais il veut lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité. Tout lui raconter.

_Je suis là pour l'histoire, celle de ma mère et Chet, celle qui j'ai loupé par orgueil et par lâcheté, celle de Paul, de Billie, de Boomer et de Lotte, la mienne aussi, pour ma seconde chance… Et aussi maintenant pour votre histoire.

Elle secoue la tête.

_Parfois il n'y a pas d'histoire Castle.

Il ne la croit pas, elle le regarde, ses dents capturant de nouveau sa lèvre inférieure.

_ _You're Cute_. Laisse-t-il échapper. Elle Grogne en fermant les yeux, il continue.

_Il y a toujours une histoire Beckett. Vous êtes belle, jeune, éduquée et pourtant vous êtes ici. Vous avez quitté New York, une carrière fructueuse si j'ose deviner, des amis et des cercles tout aussi influents que les miens pour venir ici… Il s'est passé quelque chose, il est arrivé quelque chose, pas à vous, non mais à quelqu'un qui vous était proche, vous étiez quoi ? Juriste ? Avocate ?

_Détective… j'allais être promue détective… Sa voix est serrée, rouillée d'émotions.

_Détective ? Il est surpris. Plusieurs histoires, donc. Différentes peines ? Et soudain vous quittez tout, attrapez votre père et venez vous perdre dans l'ouest de la France… Oh il y a une histoire, une histoire magnifique, douloureuse et compliquée, Kate Beckett.

Il approche son visage du sien et murmure à son oreille.

_ _And I Love Complicated_.

Puis dans un sifflement appelle Paul, avant de repartir vers sa voiture, ce n'est que quand elle ne voit plus les phares qu'elle respire de nouveau.

Soupirs et sourires

_A suivre. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**NDA et traduction à la fin =D**_

_4._

Il avait oublié.

Là perdu au milieu de l'amour donné puis repris sans raison apparente, il comprend qu'il avait oublié. Oublié la vie. Oublié de vivre. Entre les flashs et les poitrines signées, les nuits passées seul dans son lit King size ou dans ceux des hôtels de luxe et les aéroports aux mille histoires, il a oublié qu'une vie se déroulait sans lui. Que l'horloge ne s'était pas arrêtée de tourner parce que Monsieur Richard Castle, auteur de Best-Seller et homme charmant avait une vie de star à mener.

Non, la Terre continuait de tourner. Et des gens aimés continuaient de mourir.

Il n'y a pas de larmes sur les joues de sa mère, seulement une douleur persistante dans ses yeux. Elle a glissé sa main dans la sienne quand ils ont engouffré le cercueil de bois noir dans cette trappe brûlante et que dans un bruit sourd, le corps de l'homme qu'elle a aimé s'est perdu dans les flammes d'un autre monde.

Il ne l'a pas lâché depuis, son pouce trace des cercles qu'il veut rassurant sur le dessus de sa main et ses yeux ne cessent de chercher son regard qu'elle lui refuse. Il soupire. Il avait oublié que des choses graves et blessantes arrivaient.

Ils sont tous là. Famille, amis, connaissances, partenaires, toute la clique. Le bon stéréotype de la sépulture parfaite, tous réunis pour un dernier adieu condescendent et plein de bonne volonté, de mots gentils et sincères, de désolés et de condoléances, de souvenirs de partie de golf et de clients japonais. Ils sont tous là et pas un seul ne lui a demandée comment elle allait. Il veut hurler, crier, leur dire de la regarder, cette femme hantée par une dernière confession inavouée, il veut leur dire qu'on ne peut réécrire l'histoire, que la fin est ce qu'elle est, faite de mariage qui part en éclats et d'enfants trop occupés pour venir visiter leur père, il veut leur dire à eux aussi, leur ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité qu'il vient de découvrir. La vie n'est pas un livre, on ne peut pas en réécrire la fin, seulement apprendre à survivre avec.

Il veut leur dire, ouvre la bouche et soudain un enfant le sauve.

Il a les yeux rougis et les mains tremblantes, le nez dégoulinant et une plainte enfouie dans la gorge, en une seconde l'auteur l'attrape et l'engouffre dans une étreinte trop serrée, comme pour le protéger d'un mal déjà fait, pauvre petit cœur enfantin qui vient d'apprendre la fin de toutes les histoires.

Paul enfonce sa tête dans le cou de l'écrivain y laissant une trace humide et collante qui fait sourire malgré lui l'auteur.

_Hey champion… Il murmure, sa main large passant dans le dos du petit garçon.

L'enfant renifle, marmonne quelque chose que l'écrivain ne comprend pas.

_Comment ?... demande-t-il à nouveau.

Paul relève la tête, sa manche vient essuyer à la fois ses yeux et son nez. Rick grimace avant de sourire.

_Est-ce que tu crois dans le Bon Dieu ? Questionne de nouveau le garçonnet.

Castle réfléchit une seconde ne sachant comment répondre, puis finalement dans un soupir.

_Je n'y ai pas cru depuis un moment. Pourquoi ça ?

L'enfant de répond pas de suite.

_Hey Paul qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_J'ai fait toute la piscine sous l'eau… Dit-il enfin.

_Je sais. Répond l'écrivain.

_Et Gramps est toujours mort…

Castle fronce les sourcils essayant de comprendre la relation entre les deux événements.

_ Liam a dit que si tu crois fort en Dieu et que tu lui offres quelque chose de vraiment grand, presque d'impossible, et bien Dieu quand tu es vraiment génialissime il te fait un miracle. Et le miracle ça peut être que la personne que t'aimes et qui est plus là et bien, POUF ! Elle revient. Et moi, à Dieu je lui ai offert toute une traversée de piscine sans respirer !

Il finit son histoire en levant les bras au ciel, à la fois excité, fier et exaspéré par le manque de réponse divine.

Pendant une seconde l'écrivain se demande s'il doit rire ou être outré, mais devant le regard perdu et triste du petit garçon, il décide d'avouer la vérité sur cet outrage.

Traversant la foule pleine de petits fours et de quiche lorraine, il emmène sous nouvel ami vers le jardin ensoleillé qui semble se moquer de l'humeur morne et terne de la journée. Il s'assoit sur le banc bleu dont la peinture s'écaille par endroit et dépose à ses côtés son nouvel ami.

_Tu sais Paul je suis sûr que Dieu, de là-haut est très fier de ta traversée sous-marine, et je suis même certain qu'il a partagé cet événement avec ton Gramps. Mais vois-tu parfois, même Dieu ne peut pas faire de Miracles.

_Mais pourquoi ? Gémit le petit garçon, ses yeux reprenant leur teinte larmoyante.

_Et bien parce que le Monde fout le camp, Bonhomme et que partout sur la Terre, il y a des milliers de petits garçons qui lui demandent de faire revenir une personne qu'ils aiment et que lui ne peut pas faire redescendre tout le monde !

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'il serait tout seul là-haut, après !

_Mais pourquoi mon Gramps, il a qu'à en garder d'autres et faire redescendre mon Gramps !

_Mais voyons Paul, il ne garde que les meilleurs, là-haut, l'élite des grands-pères et des grands-mères.

A cette réponse le petit garçon le regarde avec des grands yeux ronds, avant de lui offrir son premier sourire.

_Bon alors je crois que là, Dieu, il a fait le bon choix !

_Je crois aussi. Répond l'écrivain en essuyant la dernière larme de la joue de l'enfant. Ils restent un moment silencieux sur ce banc, les arbres les berçant de leur musique paisible, quand un froncement de sourcil annonce à l'écrivain une autre question imminente.

_ Rick ?

_Hummm…

_Le Bon Dieu, il garde aussi les meilleurs Papas et Mamans avec lui ?

L'écrivain est surpris mais répond.

_Absolument, pourquoi ?

_Pour que j'le dise à Bettie et Liam, tiens !

Et sur ces paroles, il saute du banc et s'en vas en courant, s'arrête, revient vers l'écrivain, dépose un baiser baveux sur sa joue mal rasée puis repart en lançant.

_T'es plutôt du genre trop cool comme copain… Wolverine !

* * *

Il ne l'avait pas vu et il se demande comment il a fait pour ne pas la voir. Elle est tellement belle dans sa simple robe noire qui s'arrête juste au-dessus de ses genoux, épousant parfaitement, chacune de ses courbes. Ses cheveux sont rassemblés en un chignon ébouriffé dans lequel on aperçoit quelques brins de pailles encore coincés. Elle est magnifique. Et totalement étrangère à l'étiquette de la bourgeoisie ambiante. Oh, elle en connait tous les codes, il le voit dans la manière dont elle répond aux questions de vieux libidineux qui regardent sa poitrine plutôt que ses yeux. Ses si beaux yeux. Elle est droite, souriante et compatissante.

Elle a pris Lotte dans ses bras en connaissant tout de la douleur qui vous habite quand vous perdez un parent, elle a laissé voguer sa main sur l'épaule de Boomer et a murmuré une phrase à l'oreille de sa mère qui l'a faite rire. Vraiment rire. Et lui ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder, de l'observer. Parfaite et extraordinaire.

_Alors vas-tu y aller ? Interrompt soudain la voix de sa mère.

_Aller où ? Demande-t-il feignant de ne pas comprendre.

_Oh _Richard_, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Ca fait peut-être dix ans que je ne t'ai pas vu mais un aveugle pourrait voir l'attention que tu lui portes.

Son fils ouvre la bouche outré et prêt à se défendre, mais Martha lève une main pour le faire taire, secouant la tête en prévision de toute justification inutile.

_Non, non, Richard, je te connais, et je connais ce regard, alors laisse-moi juste te dire cela, puisqu'il semble s'avérer que mes observations concernant ta future ex-femme n'aient pas été aussi incongrues que tu semblais le penser.

Kate Beckett est une fille bien, compliquée, débrouillarde et qui n'a en aucun cas besoin qu'on la protège ou qu'on la prenne pour une demoiselle en détresse.

_Je… Mère…Ce n'est p…

Elle le stoppe avec un regard.

_Cela étant dit, elle pourrait avoir besoin d'amusement et de réconfort…

_D'amusement ? Mère es-tu allée chez elle récemment, l'endroit ressemble à NeverLand… Enfin sans les manèges et les grandes roues, mais je pense qu'elle a son quota d'amusement…

_Non, ce qu'elle a c'est une jolie famille dysfonctionnelle et crois-moi l'amusement auquel je fais référence… elle n'en n'a pas eu depuis longtemps. Finit l'actrice dans un murmure, elle laisse un sourire connaisseur voguer sur ses lèvres fines avant d'ajouter. Alors va, _Kiss the girl while you're still young, Dear_ . Dieu sait que le temps passe vite…

Et la voilà qui s'en va vers les rires des enfants.

* * *

La haute société est partie, il ne reste que les amis intimes et l'atmosphère a changé. Martha a de nouveau des rides rieuses aux coins des yeux, tandis qu'elle écoute attentivement deux pré-adolescentes, Amy et Billie si l'écrivain se souvient correctement, lui raconter leur dernière rencontre avec un garçon du village voisin. Boomer a laissé sa cravate à son fils qui l'a nouée autour de sa tête et est à présent un indien Apache, conquérant du Grand Canyon, Lotte discute avec d'autres jeunes femmes en caressant d'un geste absent et tendre, un des gros chien qu'il a vu hier sur les marches de la maison de Kate.

Kate justement a disparu. Sa tribu court et joue dans le jardin, mais elle n'est plus là et Castle ne peut s'empêcher de sentir un immense vide au creux de son estomac.

__She'll come back you know._

Il reconnait la voix, et se tourne vers le visage familier.

__Sorry What ?_

_Kate, elle va revenir. C'est simplement… _Too much sometimes, the kids, Me, She needs to escape, So she disappears…_

__Where_? Il demande, curieux, désireux de savoir où la trouver.

__I wish, I know, Son…_

Un instant ils laissent une armée d'anges les survoler. C'est Jim qui les disperse.

_Vous allez rester ?

_Je ne sais pas.

L'autre le regarde, ses yeux prenant une teinte plus froide.

_Alors réfléchissez-y, Rick, elle a assez souffert, elle n'a pas besoin que l'on joue encore une fois avec son cœur.

L'écrivain se racle la gorge.

_Je… Ce n'est pas mon intention, Jim, seulement j'ai une fille à New York, et je, enfin…

_Une femme ? L'autre demande.

_Ex-femme… Future-Ex-Femme, en fait.

Jim sourit.

__Just… Be careful, for her, and even for you Mister Castle, she's stubborn!_

L'écrivain rit, heureux semble-t-il d'avoir eu une quelconque permission qu'il n'a jamais demandé.

__And don't wait too long either, you think you gonna have all the time in the world but no one does…_

Castle est surpris par l'aveu de l'homme à ses côtés et de l'immense tristesse qui accompagne ses paroles. Il veut lui dire qu'il est désolé, connaitre l'histoire de cette peine, mais déjà Jim lui sourit.

_Paul a raison, vous savez, le look super-héros amoché vous va pas mal…

* * *

Il est surpris de la trouver là. Il a décidé de s'aventurer dans ce terrain immense et mystérieux où chaque pas éveille un bruit nouveau et chaque avancée découvre une senteur exotique, de pin froid ou de blé chaud.

Elle est là, sur une balançoire rouillée qui grince sous les mouvements de va et vient, ses yeux perdus au loin, sa bouche serrée, sa silhouette droite. Il pourrait passer des heures à la regarder.

_ Vous savez Castle, le côté voyeurisme commence à me foutre la chair de poule…

Il sursaute surpris. Avance à sa rencontre. Elle lui sourit.

_C'est de votre faute vous savez. Répond-il en prenant place sur la seconde balançoire, la structure entière grinçant sous son poids.

_Ma faute, vraiment, et pourquoi ça ? Elle demande l'air rieur.

_Et bien, tout d'abord vous apparaissez de nulle part au milieu de cette réception bien-pensante, magnifique dans cette robe, captant les regards de tous les hommes présents…

_Jaloux Castle ?

_Absolument !

Elle rit, et il s'enfonce un peu plus dans son émerveillement.

_Et la seconde d'après vous avez disparu, réfugiée ici, toujours aussi belle mais plus triste.

Elle inspire, surprise, bloque sa respiration, le regarde, il sourit, continue.

_Vous êtes un mystère Kate Beckett, un sublime mystère, et moi, j'écris des mystères…

Elle ricane, respire de nouveau.

_Alors quoi Castle, vous voulez écrire sur moi… sur mon histoire ?

Il acquiesce avec enthousiasme. Elle ne peut que sourire devant son air d'enfant.

_Très bien, Rick, demain soir, aux Marais, avec une très bonne bouteille de vin…

Elle se lève et finit au creux de son oreille.

_Je vous dévoilerai une part du mystère.

Il dégluti, elle sourit, dans un mouvement qui les surprend tous les deux, il l'embrasse sur la joue, avant de repartir vers la maison de sa mère.

Elle reste un instant interdite, cherche autour de son cou la chaine en or, fait tourner la bague qui y réside puis laisse échapper un éclat de rire vers le ciel.

_A suivre._

**NDA**** : Mille mercis pour tous vos commentaires, les notifications d'ajouts et de favoris et mercis à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic D**

_**Traduction des parties en anglais :**_

_Kiss the girl while you're still young, Dear_ . [Embrasse-la tant que vous êtes jeunes, mon chéri.]

__She'll come back you know.[ __Elle va revenir, vous savez.]_

__Sorry What ? [Pardon Quoi ?]_

_Kate, elle va revenir. C'est simplement… _Too much sometimes, the kids, Me, She needs to escape, So she disappears…[Trop parfois, les enfants, moi, elle a besoin de s'échapper, alors elle disparait.]_

__Where_? [ Où ? ] Il demande, curieux, désireux de savoir où la trouver.

__I wish, I know, Son…[ __J'aimerais le savoir…]_

__Just… Be careful, for her, and even for you Mister Castle, she's stubborn! __[Simplement… soyez prudent, pour elle et même pour vous, Monsieur Castle, elle est têtue !]_

_L'écrivain rit, heureux semble-t-il d'avoir eu une quelconque permission qu'il n'a jamais demandé._

__And don't wait too long either, you think you gonna have all the time in the world but no one does… __[Et n'attendez pas trop longtemps, vous pensez avoir tout le temps du monde mais personne ne l'a.]_


	5. Chapter 5

_5._

Les freins craquent sous l'humidité de la fin de journée, il tire sur le frein à main, la main juste un peu tremblante, les yeux encore émerveillés de cet endroit perdu entre la dorure des blés et le vert immense des arbres qui se mélangent à la vigne, pastels naturels et enchanteurs.

Il laisse sa porte claquée et Marguerite oublie un instant de ruminer son foin pour poser son regard doux sur l'étranger qui devient peu à peu un habitué. Entre ses pates un chiot dort, éternuant parfois, quand la brise ramène vers sa truffe une herbe haute. Lui, l'écrivain sourit, et écrit dans son esprit tous ces détails enchanteurs, les range près de son cœur dans l'espoir de ne jamais les oublier.

Dans ses mains une bouteille de vingt ans d'âge, cabernet d'Anjou se réchauffe sous sa timidité et son anxiété, il la fait tourner, ne devrait pas, ne peut s'en empêcher.

Les cris et les rires des enfants le guident et son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il remonte lentement le ruisseau doré de ce début de soirée, c'est alors qu'il la voit. Il s'arrête, le souffle court. Magnifique. Un jean délavé dont elle a retroussé les extrémités et une chemise d'homme, blanche aux manches elles aussi remontées. Ses cheveux sont emprisonnés dans une tresse imparfaite et ses yeux sont seulement surlignés d'un trait noir discret. Magnifique et sexy.

Son regard ne l'a pas quittée quand quelque chose s'écrase contre ses jambes. Quelqu'un donc, et pas quelque chose. Une tête brune, bouclée, des grands yeux verts un teint doré et un sourire immense auquel il manque quelques dents. Liam…

_Richard Castle ! S'exclame l'enfant, dans un sourire qui n'a pas bougé.

_Liam… Beckett ? Demande l'écrivain en levant un sourcil.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'assombrissent et son sourire se fait plus mince.

_Pas encore… Il soupire. Liam Thompson pour le moment…

L'esprit de l'écrivain s'emplit de plus de questions mais il n'a pas le temps de les poser que d'autres enfants arrivent en courant à sa rencontre tandis que Liam dans un mouvement rapide et agile, prend refuge derrière les jambes immense de l'auteur.

_Une chance que tu sois grand… Il murmure, en jetant un regard furtif à la meute qui s'approche à grands rires.

_C'est de la triche Liam ! Lance la plus grande des silhouettes.

_C'est une demande d'asile ! Répond la présumée victime.

_Mais c'n'est que de l'eau ! Hurle en riant une autre fillette les cheveux blonds, les sourcils froncés de joie et des tâches de rousseurs sur les joues.

_Il faudra bien que tu y arrives un jour, sinon Jude ne te fera jamais passer Louveteau ! Reprend la plus grande des deux filles, en croisant les bras d'un air décidé. Derrière elle, le dernier membre de cette petite troupe se cache, laissant parfois sa tête apparaitre pour lancer un regard peureux et inquisiteur au nouvel arrivant.

Castle s'amuse de ce spectacle, s'étonnant que son apparition ne semble en aucun cas perturber la dynamique du groupe.

_Excusez-moi Mesdemoiselles, mais en effet ce jeune homme a demandé l'asile et en tant que Terre d'accueil… Enfin en tant que jambes d'accueil, je vous demanderais de le laisser tranquille pour disons les prochaines soixante minutes !

Le duo blond le jauge pendant une seconde, leurs regards bleus similaires en tous points, la même posture et finalement le même grognement d'approbation.

_Très bien, Liam, tu es sauvé pour la prochaine heure ! Mais nous reviendrons ! Tu vas y sauter de se pont ! Annonce la plus grande des filles en pointant un doigt vers les jambes de l'écrivain. Ce dernier s'attend à voir les trois enfants repartir vers leurs occupations, mais non, voilà que les deux fillettes abandonnent leurs regards de chasseur de prime pour lui donner deux énormes sourires.

_Amy, ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur Castle ! J'aime beaucoup votre travail, pas autant que Kate, mais bon elle c'est une « méga fan ». Lâche la plus grande des fillettes, ses doigts traçant des guillemets imaginaires dans l'air avant qu'elle ne lui tende une main amicale, que l'auteur s'empresse de serrer dans son plus doux sourire.

_ « Méga fan » ? Vraiment ? Il demande une drôle de chaleur l'envahissant.

_Mmmmh… Acquiesce Amy, dans un sourire. Avant de continuer.

_Et voilà Elisabeth, Bettie, ma petite sœur… La fillette aux tâches de rousseurs avance à son tour sa main, dans un sourire un peu plus timide que celui de son ainée.

_Vous avez rencontré Liam, le peureux…

L'autre celui qui se cache lui tire la langue, elle lui répond de la même manière.

_Et la petite chose qui se cache derrière moi, essayant je crois d'agrandir mon tee shirt c'est Côme, mais… il n'aime pas…

_Trop les étrangers…Oui j'ai été prévenu. Sourit Castle, essayant tout de même d'attraper le regard de l'enfant timide, en vain.

_ Il en manque un… Dit-il soudain.

Amy fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

_Jim, Kate, Amy, Bettie, Liam, Côme… Il manque Jude! Explique l'écrivain.

Les fillettes laissent échapper un rire devant l'excitation de cet adulte un peu étrange.

_Il est avec Jim, ils nourrissent Cadichon et Melchior… Explique Bettie en attrapant sa main libre pour le faire aller à la rencontre de Kate.

_D'autre chiens ? Questionne Rick.

La fillette secoue la tête.

_Cadichon c'est nôtre âne, enfin celui de Jude, il est encore plus têtu que Kate ! Et Melchior c'est notre cheval !

L'écrivain acquiesce tente de se souvenir de tout. Des noms, des odeurs, de la douceur de ces enfants, de leur gentillesse.

Amy saisit la bouteille qu'il transporte et Liam en profite pour saisir son autre main, un immense sourire sur le visage.

_Je vais mettre ça dans la cave, c'est mieux pour… La jeune fille ne finit pas sa phrase, laisse ses yeux voguer sur la silhouette de la femme qui les attend un peu plus loin, les bras croisés, le regard amusé et…fier ?

Castle ne dit rien, sait qu'il comprendra plus tard, regarde la fillette partir en courant vers l'immense maison, Côme à ses côtés. Les deux autres petits sont toujours accrochés à ses mains, contents et apaisés.

_Pourquoi Edgar Allan Poe ? Demande soudain Liam.

_Comment ?...

_Internet…

_Liam est dingue d'internet. Assure Bettie, tandis que son…frère, lui tire la langue.

_Alors pourquoi Poe ?

_Le Père des Romans Policiers, voilà pourquoi, le premier maitre du genre… sourit l'écrivain ses mains s'envolant sous l'enthousiasme de partager son respect pour ses pairs.

Les enfants rient, puis Liam, tendre et enthousiaste Liam, reprend son interrogatoire.

_Et pourquoi « Castle » ?

_Toujours internet ?

_Non ,Martha…

A ça Castle sourit en secouant la tête.

_Parce que « King » était déjà pris…

Nouveaux rires.

_Et puis un château c'est immense, fort, solide et convoité.

_Et riche. Ajoute Bettie.

Cette fois c'est Rick qui laisse éclater un rire, dont les dernières notes sont happées par le sourire en coin de Kate.

_Beckett. Lâche l'écrivain dans un souffle.

_Castle. Répond-elle en levant les sourcils. Vous avez trouvé des amis de votre âge semble-t-il.

Il feint un rire.

_Drôle, très drôle.

Elle laisse sa tête partir sur le côté tandis que ses dents attrapent sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas trahir un rire.

_Wiki, Bettie, vous êtes de corvée de vaisselle, ce soir…

Les deux enfants soupirent, mais s'exécutent, lâchant leur nouvel ami pour partir dans une course jusqu'à la cuisine.

_ « Wiki » ? Questionne l'écrivain.

_ Pour « Wikipédia ». C'est un surnom affectueux, cet enfant connait à peu près tout ce qu'i savoir de ce monde et pourtant il est incapable d'écrire plus de deux phrases lors de ses contrôles…

Un instant elle lève les yeux au ciel, puis secoue la tête dans un sourire discret, tandis que son regard se pose de nouveau sur son invité.

Elle ne lui dira pas, mais il est particulièrement charmant, habillé d'un jean délavé, d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'une chemise à carreaux dont les teintes bleues et mauves accentuent la couleur de ses yeux. _Handsome Indeed._

_Un premier rendez-vous et ni fleurs, ni chocolats… pas même la bouteille de vin demandée. Wow, ça doit faire un bail pour vous aussi, hein Castle ?

Il sourit, elle se rend compte de son erreur.

_Rendez-vous, hein ? Et bien sachez ma chère Beckett, que ladite bouteille de vin m'a été subtilisée à mon arrivée, par Amy… Et…

Il va pour enchainer, s'arrête devant le regard de son hôte qui s'est assombri.

_Kate ?... Elle ne va pas, elle m'a dit que…

La jeune femme reprend sort de ses pensées obscures.

_Non, non… Pas elle, ni… Ce n'est rien… Fait-elle en secouant la tête, comme pour échapper au scénario qui se forme dans son esprit.

_Ce n'est pas rien, je connais le « _rien_ », je suis un expert du « _rien_ » et ça, ce n'est pas « _rien_ ».

Elle soupire, laisse voler une main dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant les mèches qui se sont échappées de sa tresse.

_Castle… C'est une plainte, une supplique. Mais lui ne baisse pas sa garde, avance vers elle, veut poser une main tendre sur sa joue, se demande s'il en a le droit, au dernier instant n'en n'a pas le courage et la laisse retomber à son flanc dans un geste las de ne plus savoir comment donner de la tendresse.

Elle doit voir son geste, car quand leurs yeux s'accrochent, une même lueur de regret s'y reflète. Au loin des tintements de sonnettes de vélos annonce quel e reste de la troupe arrive pour leur baignade tardive, leur match de foot et leur Chamallows grillés.

L'auteur rit.

_Ça ne s'arrête donc jamais ?

Elle rit avec lui.

_Si en Septembre, à la rentrée… Et encore il y en a toujours un ou deux qui arrive à convaincre ses parents qu'ils ont un exposé à faire sur la vie des ânes ou des poules.

Son sourire est magnifique et comme toujours il s'y perd.

_Très bien Castle, vous voulez mes mystères, je vous les ai promis, suivez-moi…

Un moment il reste interdit croyant que…

_Où va-t-on. Demande-t-il surpris d'entendre sa voix trembler sous l'anticipation.

_Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez Sherlock… Juste si je dois avoir cette conversation avec vous, il va me falloir quelque chose de nettement plus fort que du vin !

Il soupire de soulagement, se rend compte qu'il n'est encore prêt à rien. Peut-être parce qu'il sent qu'ici, s'il plonge dans cette aventure, il aura tout. Tout ce qu'il n'a jamais imaginé…

Elle est déjà partie, pendant qu'il rêvait éveillé elle s'est échappée vers la maison où il n'a encore jamais mis les pieds.

Elle se retourne, et dans un levé de sourcil sincère et un sourire en coin demande.

_Vous venez Castle ?

Il l'a rejoint en courant doucement.

La maison est à l'image de la famille qui l'habite, un doux mélange de n'importe quoi très organisé. Des dizaines de chaussures d'enfants peuplent l'entrée et un porte manteau tente de garder sa stature droite sous le poids des manteaux, sweats, vestes et autres pulls qui s'accumulent sur son sommet. Des escaliers immenses, ornés d'un tapis qui à une époque devait être rouge flamboyant, ouvrent le chemin à un second étage d'où dépasse un télescope et deux ou trois paires de chaussettes.

Un premier salon apparait sur la droite, une cheminée vieille, moulée et magnifique à son extrémité se souvient des jours d'antan où des bourgeois en perruque venaient se raconter les derniers ragots de la Capitale en se réchauffant sur le bois craquant. Aujourd'hui les cendres des nuits d'hivers sont abandonnées dans un seau d'où quelques figurines de super-héros tentent de s'échapper. Sur le rebord de marbre, des photos avec ou sans cadres dévoilent des souvenirs heureux, des jours de Pâques glorieux et des Noël froids. Il y aussi les traditionnels colliers de pâtes, accrochés à la va-vite et des dessins d'enfants, des dizaines et dizaines de dessins d'enfants, délivrant leur _« je t'aime_ » et leur « _ma famille c'est ça_ ». Il sourit.

_Il y en a d'autres sur le frigo…

Il sursaute au son de sa voix, se surprend de s'être perdu dans son univers, encore.

Elle lui sourit et s'échappe vers une autre destination, comme toujours il l'a suit.

La cuisine est grandiose, avec une cuisinière en fonte rouge, encore chaude du repas qu'elle a préparé. Une cuisine aux mille odeurs, d'épices, de lait renversé, de jus d'orange avalé et de Coco Pops déversés. Une cuisine où résonnent encore les rires, et les pleurs de cette étrange famille. Une cuisine parfaite.

Il secoue la tête, aurait besoin d'un stylo et d'un carnet, il devrait écrire, écrire pour se souvenir de toutes ces découvertes. Il veut écrire. Faire partager au Monde oublieux, que le bonheur n'est pas si loin, qu'il réside dans des bêtises d'enfants, des pleurs d'adultes et… une bouteille de très bon Scotch.

_Ahah ! Lance Beckett en sortant ladite bouteille d'un compartiment caché de la cuisinière. Les verres sont dans le cabinet juste à côté de vous.

L'auteur s'exécute ouvrant la porte du placard indiqué, étouffe un rire devant la collection de verres dépareillés, faite de verre à pieds, de pot de moutardes, de Nutella et de confiture, de verres à whisky et de chopes à bière. Extraordinaire bonheur, vous disait-il.

Jim et Jude sont venus les saluer, brièvement, flanqués d'un âne bourru, ils ne se sont pas attardés, comme sentant que ce qui allait être raconté n'était destiné qu'à lui et lui seul. Et puis ne connaissaient-ils pas déjà l'histoire, eux qui l'avaient vécue. Eux qui la connaissait depuis toujours cette femme extraordinaire, sa nouvelle muse.

Il rit dans sa tête. Se dit qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas l'appeler tout de suite comme ça s'il veut un jour revoir sa fille.

De manière experte, Kate leur sert deux verres du liquide divin, elle en prend une gorgée, soupire, il l'imite, la regarde, se demande ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle va dire aussi, voudrait la pousser, hurler son envie de savoir. Mais attend. Elle a dit qu'elle lui raconterait, il a juste à attendre. Attendre.

Elle soupire de nouveau, inspire ensuite, en tremblant légèrement. Prend une nouvelle gorgée et.

_C'était ma mère.

Il fronce les sourcils, laisse son verre de côté, ne veut pas être saoul pour ce qui va suivre. C'est important. Vital peut-être. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour …Eux ?

_On devait diner au restaurant avec mes parents. Elle allait nous rejoindre. N'est jamais venue.

Elle s'arrête, nouvelle inspiration, nouveau regard vers les enfants qui rient plus loin.

_On est rentré deux heures plus tard, mon Père et moi. Un inspecteur nous attendait, Détective Raglan. Il avait retrouvé son corps, elle avait été poignardée.

Elle tremble, ferme les yeux une seconde.

_Un vol ? Il demande, comme pour lui laisser le temps de surmonter ses larmes.

_Non. Répond-elle en secouant la tête, elle avait toujours son argent et ses bijoux. Ce n'était pas un viol non plus.

A ça il soupire. Elle continue.

_Ils ont attribué ça à des violences de gangs. Un malheureux hasard. Ils ne sont jamais allés plus loin…

Elle le regarde, droit dans les yeux, il découvre la blessure, encore à vif qui y réside, commence à comprendre. Il regarde son pouce droit effleurer le bracelet de cuir de montre d'homme qu'elle porte. Elle doit entendre la question qu'il ne pose pas.

_Mon père a eu du mal, après sa … après. Elle lui sourit. Il est sobre maintenant, huit ans…

Il comprend. Le regard d'Amy, la planque dans la cuisinière.

__So…_C'est pour la vie que j'ai sauvée, et… ça pour la vie que j'ai perdue. Finit-elle en dévoilant la chaine qui orne son cou.

Il ne dit rien, interdit, émerveillé, il voudrait la prendre dans ses bras, ne peut pas, prend un gorgée de Scotch pour apaiser son cœur qui tambourine.

Elle, ne laisse pas les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, les pose sur la troupe naïve et vivante qui chante un peu plus loin.

_J'avais dix-neuf ans, j'étais à Sandford en droit. La semaine qui a suivi, j'ai tout quitté pour entrer à la Criminelle.

Elle essaie de sourire, n'y arrive pas, se perd dans le liquide brun, pose le verre pour cacher ses tremblements.

_Je reprenais le dessus, j'avais de l'aide, même si mon père s'enfoncer dans sa douleur, je continuais à avancer. J'avais…j'avais des amis, une amie surtout. Elle était…tout ce dont on peut rêver d'avoir comme amie. C'était une sœur…

Elle soupire, une larme s'échappe, se perd contre la pierre chaude des escaliers sur lesquels ils sont assis.

_Maddison était tout ce que je n'étais pas, ou plutôt tout ce que je n'étais plus… On se connaissait depuis le lycée, on avait fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, et bien pire…

Elle rit, il la suit.

_Elle a été là, tout le temps. Du moment où Raglan est parti de chez nous au jour où j'ai déposé mon père dans un centre de désintoxication. Pour les crises d'angoisse, celles de folie. Elle me faisait rire et pleurer. Elle était la vie.

_Que s'est-il passé ? demande Castle la voix rouillée, les mains moites.

_Elle est morte, elle aussi.

Seconde larme.

Le silence, les enveloppe, pas étrange, ni mal à l'aise, juste nécessaire. Elle finit son verre dans une gorgée. Se sert de nouveau.

_Elle était tombé amoureuse de son correspondant français en seconde. Louis De Mauberg. Un vrai conte de fée. Il est venu finir ses études aux Etats-Unis, est devenu un œnologue reconnu dans le Monde entier, Elle, une femme d'affaire redoutable, ils ont ouvert des magasins de vins, des restaurants, des filiales…et ont trouvé le temps de faire trois magnifiques enfants.

Elle sourit, essuie ses larmes.

_Je me souviens encore du jour où elle m'a annoncée qu'elle était enceinte de Jude, on venait d'être diplômée, n'importe qui aurait flippé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais pas Maddie, non, elle, elle était aux anges, m'annonçait ses idées de prénoms et comment elle allait s'arranger pour la fac, elle le voulait tellement, l'aimait tellement. Louis aussi n'a eu aucun doute, ils se sont installés à New York, je suis partie en Californie, quand je suis revenue, Jude avait un an et demi et eux voulait d'autres enfants.

Elle respire, regarde le ciel se teinter de mauve et de violet, les premières étoiles apparaissant doucement, timidement.

_Et puis ils sont partis à Paris. Besoin d'exotisme et de changement. J'allais mieux, je devais bientôt être promue détective et j'entretenais une histoire plus au moins sérieuse avec un agent fédéral… Elle pouvait partir, je devais la laisser, j'irai bien, elle m'avait sauvée.

Il voudrait sourire, ne peut pas, continue d'écouter.

_C'était pour l'anniversaire de Jude, il allait avoir cinq ans et la seule chose qu'il ait demandé c'est que je sois présente.

Ils étaient tous là, à l'aéroport, avec cette bannière immense « _Welcome Back Auntie Kate_… » Jude s'est jeté dans mes bras, Amy qui venait de commencer à marcher à voulu faire pareil, elle est tombée, je l'ai ramassée et elle m'a donné le plus beau des sourires. Bettie avait tout juste quelques mois… Ils étaient comme leurs parents, la vie et l'optimisme…

Pendant deux jours j'ai oublié les meurtres de New York et les rechutes de mon père et j'ai vécu. Juste vécu.

Et puis le père de Louis est arrivé, un homme immense et agréable, plein de joie, qui possédait des vignes dans l'Anjou et dont le vin s'exportait très bien. Il leur a parlé de la Route des vins et d'un endroit à voir absolument, qu'ils devaient y aller, qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis depuis des mois et que ça ne serait que pour le week-end, et qu'ils rentreraient dans la nuit si ça pouvait rassurer Maddie.

Elle rit d'un faux rire.

_Elle ne voulait pas y aller, je devais repartir le lundi, elle voulait passer du temps avec moi, mais je lui ai dit que ça lui ferait du bien et qu'aux enfants aussi, que je pourrais les gâter toute une journée sans qu'elle n'en sache rien et que nous aurions encore le dimanche soir pour nous remémoré toutes nos bêtises. Elle a cédé et ils ne sont jamais revenus.

Elle soupire quand lui retient sa respiration, incapable de trouver les mots pour la réconforter. Il se passe une main sur le visage, dans les cheveux.

_Vous savez je me suis toujours dit que la sonnerie des téléphones était différentes selon la nouvelle qu'elle apportait. _Silly but…_

___Non pas idiot… Interrompt-il. Poétique…

Elle lui offre un vrai sourire.

_ Toujours est-il que je savais, ce matin-là quand la sonnerie du téléphone a retenti dans leur immense appartement parisien, je savais que ça n'allait rien être de bon. Une voix fatiguée m'a demandée si je connaissais un certain Nestor de Mauberg, j'ai dit oui, il m'a demandé de venir dans une morgue perdue dans une campagne au nom imprononçable, qu'il y avait trois corps à identifier et que si je pouvais venir vite, merci beaucoup.

_Comment ?... Ose demander l'écrivain, toujours curieux de la cause, de l'élément déclencheur.

_Un routier qui s'est endormi au volant, ils sont morts sur le coup, tous les quatre, comme ça en une seconde, trois orphelins pour Louis et Maddie et deux pour ce chauffeur de camion. _Life's a bitch._

Elle se tait, il penche la tête pour pouvoir mieux la regarder.

_Vous y êtes allée? A la morgue ?

_Pas avant le lendemain, non. J'ai juste raccroché le combiné, je suis allée dans la chambre de Jude, puis celle d'Amy, ils dormaient toujours. J'ai récupéré Bettie, qui babillait gentiment, je me suis fait un café et j'ai attendu qu'ils reviennent. Bêtement.

Jude est arrivé, sa petite sœur accrochée à sa main, il m'a demandée si je pouvais leur mettre une cassette, Bambi a-t-il demandé. J'ai regardé avec eux. Et ce n'est que quand le bruit du fusil a retenti sur l'écran que j'ai explosé en sanglots. Jude m'a regardée, il a posé ses mains sur mes joues, m'a embrassée et m'a demandée quand ses parents reviendraient.

Sa voix se rouille au fur et mesure qu'elle avance dans son souvenir.

_J'ai dit bientôt, je l'ai serré dans mes bras et suis retourné dans la cuisine…m'écrouler. Comment annonce-t-on la mort de leurs parents à des enfants ? En principe, je savais le faire, j'avais été entrainée pour délivrer ce genre de nouvelles mais là, je ne pouvais pas… Alors on est resté cacher toute la journée dans l'appartement, à construire des forts et à regarder des dessins animés.

Et soudain le téléphone a sonné de nouveau, je n'ai pas décroché, je ne voulais pas savoir, tant que je ne les voyais pas, tant que je ne les avait pas identifié, ils étaient toujours vivants, quelque part. Ces enfants avaient toujours leurs parents, j'avais toujours ma meilleure amie. Tout allait bien. Mais le répondeur a pris le relais et la même voix que le matin, s'est mise à crier.

Il fallait passer, qu'ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire, et que les corps devaient être remis à quelqu'un. Que si j'avais un peu considération pour les morts, je serais là demain matin à la première heure.

Il grimace, elle acquiesce.

_Jude a éteint la télé et s'est planté devant moi, il était presque neuf heures, Bettie dormait depuis longtemps, Amy ronflait doucement sur le canapé. C'était juste lui et moi. « _Ils sont morts_ ? » m'a-t-il demandé, je n'ai pu que hocher la tête, il à soufflé un grand coup, ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes et il m'a dit « Alors quoi maintenant ce n'est que nous ? » Et vous savez Castle à cet instant je n'étais même pas certaine que le « nous » m'englobe moi, peut-être avait-il voulu dire, juste Eux, trois enfants orphelins, mais là en une seconde, devant ce petit garçon qui comprenait déjà trop de choses, et bien j'ai décidé de devenir ce « nous ».

Elle soupire, sourit, heureuse d'avoir dévoilé son premier chapitre. Il lui répond tendrement et cette fois laisse sa main voguer jusqu'à sa joue pour effacer l'unique larme restante.

_Vous racontez très bien les histoires. Dit-il dans un murmure.

_J'ai été à bonne école. Sourit-elle, avançant sans s'en apercevoir, son visage vers celui de l'écrivain.

Et soudain Liam s'écrase de nouveau contre Castle, son sourire toujours immense.

_Je crois que Marguerite a égratigné ta voiture !

Il y a des rires.

De nouveau.

_A suivre. _

**NDA** : Comme toujours merci pour tous vos commentaires !


	6. Chapter 6

6.

La porte côté passager est amochée. Non, oubliez ça, la porte côté passager est fichue, pliée, gondolée, rayée, enfoncée et toutes sortes d'autres adjectifs qui font désormais de l'avant de la Ford Ka, une œuvre d'art.

Les enfants sont tous là réunis autour du désastre sans drame, certains ont déjà sorti leurs téléphones portables et mitraillent de flash la scène incongrue, fortuite mais il est vrai, fortement comique. D'autres caressent avec tendresse, Marguerite, comme pour la calmer d'un énervement inexplicable, seulement l'instigatrice de ce désastre n'a l'air ni contrariée, ni inquiète, elle se contente de regarder l'écrivain ses yeux doux, brillants et dorés sous les derniers rayons de soleil, ne semblent même pas vouloir lui demander pardon. Elle est juste là, heureuse de l'attention et du foin nouveau que Liam a dû lui apporter avant de découvrir le drame.

L'auteur se passe une main dans les cheveux en soupirant, il devrait être énervé, agacé peut-être mais il n'en est rien, il est juste là, un sourire débordant sur ses lèvres, il veut rire, il ricane doucement, dans un murmure, regarde la jeune femme un peu plus loin, qui une main devant la bouche tente elle aussi de retenir son éclat de rire. Leurs regards s'accrochent et comme dans ces jeux d'enfants où le premier à rire est le perdant, il accueille la défaite en se dirigeant vers elle.

_Vous ne devriez pas vous empêcher de rire. Murmure-t-il à son oreille. J'aime votre rire.

Elle lui sourit en baissant la tête, une mèche de cheveux barrant son visage.

Lui sourit à son tour.

_Et puis vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

Sa tête se relève, son regard est inquisiteur, méfiant aussi.

_Ce soir vous m'offrez l'asile…

Elle rit de nouveau, vraiment cette fois.

* * *

Les enfants sont endormis dans les herbes hautes, sous une grange pleine de bottes de paille et de murmures enjoués. Lui sourit. Dans sa tête déjà une histoire s'écrit, aux mains sales, aux sourires infinis, aux cris de joies et aux larmes salées de cette femme qui l'intrigue et l'attire.

Elle est là, belle, emmitouflée dans un énorme pull de laine aux senteurs de champs et de champignons humides, son regard est perdu sur l'immensité de la voie lactée, comme si elle tentait d'y puiser la force qui lui manque. Elle soupire, prend une gorgée du whisky chaud qui repose entre ses mains, se racle la gorge, soupire de nouveau. Il sourit, triste et anxieux.

_Ma femme me trompe.

Elle tourne la tête subitement, surprise, curieuse aussi.

Lui se surprend à vouloir continuer.

_Depuis des mois. Elle pense que je ne le sais pas… Elle le pensait en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que je vienne ici. Mais je le sais depuis le début, depuis que j'ai vu la façon qu'elle avait de se déhancher devant ce _Brian McConnel_, brillant réalisateur à la mode. Directeur de revue sur Broadway. Grand, blond, riche, des dents parfaite et un sourire à la Tom Cruise…

Il soupire de nouveau, avale en une gorgée le liquide ambré qui lui reste au fond de son verre. Kate le rempli de nouveau, elle ne dit rien, écoute.

_ Alexis aussi le sait.

Il s'arrête passe une main dans ses cheveux, sur ses yeux, pince le haut de son nez, comme pour retenir des paroles assassines qui pourraient lui échapper.

_Je l'ai aimé, tellement. On était si jeunes et elle m'a offert la plus belle chose au monde, ma petite fille… Mais ça n'a pas duré, et pendant presque dix ans j'ai voulu me convaincre que si, que nous étions heureux, qu'elle aimait Alexis mais que si elle ne passait pas assez de temps avec elle c'était simplement parce que son métier était trop prenant… Moi, moi je pouvais écrire de la maison, prendre des pauses pour amener ma fille au parc, au zoo ou au cinéma, mais elle non. Et pendant dix ans j'ai vécu dans un mensonge.

Il rit sans joie.

_Et me voilà à quarante ans passés, avec une fille magnifique et brillante qui refuse de rester vivre avec sa mère, tandis que j'ai renié la mienne pendant une décennie parce qu'elle avait vu ce que je refuse encore de croire.

Un nouveau silence les enveloppe. Des grillons téméraires accompagnent doucement la musique d'une brise tardive qui se perd dans les blés et les maïs.

_J'y suis allée. A cette foutue morgue. J'ai laissé les enfants à la voisine et j'ai loué une voiture jusqu'à un patelin paumé en Touraine.

Elle s'arrête enfouie ses mains dans les manches de laine.

_Ils étaient là… Juste…Là, comme endormis. Je n'ai pas pleuré, ni hurlé, ni quoique soit d'autre, je suis simplement restée là, droite et j'ai acquiescé quand on m'a demandée de confirmer l'identité des victimes.

Ironique n'est-ce pas, que je ne veuille pas savoir si c'était bien eux sur ces tables d'inox quand on sait que je cherchais à connaitre l'identité, l'histoire de dizaines de personne dans ma vie de tous les jours. Etrange comme parfois la vie vous renvoie un bâton que vous ne vous souvenez pas avoir lancé.

Elle sourit, lui aussi et ajoute.

_Très bonne utilisation de l'ironie, merci pour ça… Depuis la chanson d'Alanis Morissette les gens ont tendance à l'utiliser à tort et à travers…

Elle le regarde étrangement pendant une seconde, plisse les yeux et finalement laisse échapper un rire léger.

Il lui répond dans un sourire charmeur, ensemble ils laissent leurs lèvres goûter à la chaleur du whisky avant que la curiosité de l'écrivain ne reprenne le dessus.

_Et ensuite ?

La jeune femme ne soupire pas, au contraire, un calme étrange semble s'emparer d'elle.

_Ensuite… ensuite il y a ici… J'ai failli devenir folle vous savez… folle de douleur, la personne qui m'avait toujours soutenue, qui avait été mon roc, venait de disparaitre en laissant derrière elle trois magnifiques trésors… Mon père était toujours perdu au milieu de ses démons et ma vie new yorkaise m'attendait… Je venais tout juste d'avoir vingt-cinq ans et j'avais l'impression que ma vie était un tourbillon d'emmerdes.

Elle rit encore.

_Et puis ces enfants m'ont sauvée, encore. C'était le matin de l'enterrement, nous étions encore dans l'appartement parisien de Maddie et Louis, Jude est arrivée dans la chambre d'amis où je dormais, il s'est glissé sous les couvertures, s'est blotti contre moi et m'a dit : « _Tu sais Auntie, j'ai parlé avec Amy… mais vraiment parlé, comme vous faites avec Maman et Papa, tard le soir et que vous croivez que je dors. Et bien on pense, moi et Amy qu'on devrait vivre avec toi, dans ta maison, avec Bettie aussi, sinon elle sera triste. Alors voilà, Auntie maintenant il te faut une maison. »_

Il m'a embrassée et s'est rendormi. Quelques minutes plus tard Amy est arrivée, les joues salées et le regard triste, mais dès qu'elle m'a vue elle a souri, et j'ai compris, j'étais sure désormais que nous étions un « _nous_ ». S'en sont suivi des batailles judiciaires et de nombreux trajets en avions entre Paris et New York et finalement mon père est arrivé.

Après avoir pris la décision de demander la garde des enfants, je suis rentrée à New York, les laissant à une amie de Louis, qui avait décidé de m'aider. Je suis allée voir mon père toujours en cure et je lui ai expliqué ce qui était arrivée. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux a changé, la lueur que le meurtre de ma mère avait fait disparaitre est réapparue. Et voilà que deux mois plus tard, après avoir perdu mon petit ami, avoir démissionné de mon job et ayant de fortes chances de perdre le procès pour la garde des enfants contre la mère de Louis, riche héritière et grande bourgeoise, mon père débarque en France, sourire aux lèvres et un dossier en béton sous le bras. Il a été mon avocat et la semaine d'après j'étais désignée comme tutrice légale de Jude, Amy et Elisabeth de Mauberg…

Il y a des larmes dans ses yeux mais elle ne les laisse pas s'échapper, elles brillent sous le reflet des étoiles.

_Puis il nous a embarqué dans une vieille Peugeot pourrie, les enfants riaient, ils riaient tellement fort… Et moi… je ne sais pas, j'étais à la fois euphorique et honteuse, avec ce sentiment horrible d'avoir volé ses enfants à Maddie... . Et que pourrais-je leur offrir à ces trois anges, moi qui avait tellement de ténèbres à l'intérieur, je n'étais pas elle, je n'étais pas eux, Louis et Maddie, avec leur sourire et leur optimisme, leur amour de la vie. J'avais connu la mort, j'en avais fait mon métier, je ne connaissais pas le bonheur, ni la légèreté… Et pourtant… pourtant ils riaient et m'embrassaient, ils étaient heureux. Heureux d'être là, avec nous, drôle de famille que nous devenions.

Elle s'arrête quand un bruit les fait sursauter, ils se retournent découvrent un Liam endormi venant vers eux. Kate ouvre déjà les bras pour accueillir l'enfant ensommeillé, mais ce dernier lui sourit doucement avant de se diriger vers Rick. L'auteur malgré sa surprise réagit vite, et en une seconde le petit garçon est enveloppé dans une étreinte chaude où il se rendort.

Les adultes partagent un regard, puis la jeune femme secoue la tête en souriant, sa main douce venant se perdre dans la chevelure du garçonnet endormi contre la poitrine de cet homme qu'elle connait à peine et qui semble pourtant avoir trouvé sa place dans leur tribu dysfonctionnelle.

_Vous semblait être un bon père. Elle murmure, les yeux toujours perdus sur la silhouette de Liam.

L'auteur fronce les sourcils dans une question silencieuse. Kate soupire, laisse un doigt vogué sur la joue encore dodue de l'enfant et raconte d'une voix tremblante.

_Son père a tué sa mère… sous ses yeux… sa petite sœur aussi, il l'a noyée. Lui a été laissé pour mort, battu et enfermé dans un placard.

Inconsciemment l'écrivain serre la mâchoire, son étreinte se resserrant autour du petit angelot qui s'enfoui un peu plus contre sa chaleur.

Kate le remarque.

_Ils sont plutôt farouches, tous… Très protecteurs les uns envers les autres et encore plus envers moi… Ils… ils ne laissent pas les gens entrer facilement dans notre vie contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire… Et pourtant, vous voilà…

Il rit doucement, puis murmure.

_Vous voulez connaitre mon secret Beckett ?

La jolie détective lève un sourcil, un sourire en coin, elle attend.

_C'est Paul…

Elle rit, une chauve-souris s'envole.

_Ne riez pas, je vous assure que cet enfant à un talent unique pour briser la glace…

La jeune femme regarde cet homme dont elle connait tous les livres, tous les scandales aussi, et elle le voit comme un homme nouveau, là, un enfant qui habituellement tremble devant toute présence masculine, dans les bras, et le cœur lourd de trahisons et de regrets, Richard Castle est un homme dont elle pourrait tomber amoureuse, si elle savait encore comment faire.

_Je ne sais pas Castle, je pense que vous y êtes aussi un peu pour quelque chose.

_Kate Beckett serait-ce un compliment ?

Elle rougit.

_Alors comment est-il arrivé celui-là ? Demande-t-il en indiquant l'enfant dans ses bras.

_Et bien vous oubliez quelques chapitres dans l'histoire… Comme je vous le disais, après que j'ai obtenu la garde des enfants mon père nous a embarqué, il avait une surprise… et nous avons roulé pendant des heures, jusqu'à arriver ici.

La maison… Pfff, c'était une ruine, véritablement, mais elle était magnifique, et elle était à nous, mon père l'avait achetée, pour repartir à zéro m'a-t-il dit… Nous avons passé des mois et des mois à la rénovée, les gens d'ici ne nous aimaient pas trop Une jeune fille seule, bien trop jeune pour avoir déjà trois enfants en bas âge, venue avec son père et des américains qui plus est. ..

Alors s'est débrouillé tous seuls, on a passé notre premier hiver blottis les uns contre les autres devant la grande cheminée, les premiers chiens sont arrivés pour Noël… Parce que les enfants réclamaient leurs parents et que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre que de leur acheter des chiots. A son anniversaire Jude a eu son âne, Amy un cheval, on a refait la toiture, arranger des chambres, remis les granges en état, découvert des trésors, et on s'est fait une amie.

Elle s'arrête, regarde son nouvel ami, car oui, maintenant s'ils doivent être quelque chose, ils sont amis. Elle continue.

_Nous étions là depuis… trois mois, peut-être un peu moins, je ne sais plus. Je n'étais pas toujours bien, toujours ce sentiment de honte et de culpabilité qui m'envahissait quand je regardais les enfants jouer, Amy qui apprenait à dessiner, Bettie qui faisait ses premiers pas, Jude qui entrait au CP… Je buvais… pas beaucoup, enfin je n'étais jamais ivre, mais tous les jours en cachette, je buvais. Mon père il n'en savait rien. Il revivait avec ces enfants, avec ce jardin immense dont il fallait s'occuper, les cabanes à construire, les étoiles à découvrir. Il était de nouveau lui, quand moi, je retombais dans un néant sans fond.

Et elle est arrivée. Théâtrale comme toujours, elle m'a étreint comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis la mort de ma mère, elle a embrassé les enfants, les a fait rire, leur a raconté mille histoires… Elle a même voulu cuisiner, mais la cuisine était encore en travaux… Nous avons commandé des pizzas et rit toute la soirée… elle était lumineuse…

Elle le regarde, sourit tristement, mais il a compris.

_Martha… Il murmure.

Elle acquiesce.

_Elle est revenue le sur lendemain, un immense camion avec elle. Elle venait nous livrer une cuisinière. Le soir même elle nous a concocté un festin… Magistral !

Plus tard nous nous sommes retrouvées toutes les deux et elle avait déjà tout compris, tous mes démons, toutes mes peurs, tous mes doutes. Elle m'a parlée de vous, de l'homme que vous étiez, magnifique et généreux, elle était si fière et si triste.

Et puis elle a posé sa main sur ma joue et m'a dit : « _Darling_, ces enfants ont connu l'amour de leur parents, ils ne l'oublieront jamais, mais aujourd'hui c'est vous qu'ils ont choisi d'aimer, alors la seule chose qui vous reste à faire c'est d'accepter ce merveilleux cadeau. Ne soyez pas honteuse, soyez fière… » Puis elle a embrassé mon front, m'a envoyée un clin d'œil et s'est levée pour partir en me lançant un dernier « Et ne buvez plus seule Kate, c'est tellement triste de noyer ses démons dans l'alcool quand on a une amie avec qui les partager… »

C'est à cet instant que mon nouveau départ à commencer, avec la rencontre de votre mère Castle, alors maintenant que vous êtes là, et avec ce que je vois de vous ce soir, je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour vous aussi. C'est ici que commence les plus beaux départs…

Et l'écrivain, avec la tendre présence d'un enfant innocent contre sa poitrine et des yeux verts comme refuge, ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle a certainement raison. Ici commence une nouvelle histoire.

_A suivre._

**NDA : Désolée pour le délai énorme de cette mise a jour, mais j'ai eu un petit syndrome de la page blanche… cette histoire comptant énormément pour moi, les mots ont été durs à trouver car je ne voulais pas faire ça hâtivement et voulais rester dans le véritable caractère des personnages. J'espère y être arrivée et ne pas vous avoir déçu. La suite devrait arriver prochainement. Merci de suivre encore cette histoire.**

**Mow.**


End file.
